Keeper Overlord
by MM Browsing
Summary: He lost it all from a great evil, then he will use a greater evil to take it all back. He will be the Overlord.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijowa Hakudakuni Somaru, Overlord, or Dungeon Keeper characters.

WARNING: This story contains slime very close to lemon scenes of sex, naughty words, and other horrible, offensive things like rape and SM. If you are underage in your area: READ NO FURTHER! If that type of thing offends your tender sensibilities: READ NO FURTHER! All characters are the copyright of their respective creators and/or owners; no copyright infringement is intended by this story. Any resemblance to people, places, or situations, or otherwise is purely coincidental.

Now that other of the way begins the story.

Keeper Overlord

Code Geass World the middle of Britannia invasion

A sense of death and war fill the open and empty town however a young exile prince name Lelouch didn't care the about scenery of burn and destroy town or the smell blood and explosion powders or even his friend Suzaku standing beside him. All he care about is his sister is dying being hit by Britannia air wing with their poison gas air drop.

Air wing didn't even care as they are far gone, to them up in the air they most likely looked like any other wandering refugees. Doesn't matter is defenseless women and children, they just something Britannia soldier could kill like a bug to be squish.

Right when the air wing strike, Lelouch was carrying Nunnally on his back running with Suzaku to the nearest shelter but Lelouch was physically weak to begin with and having Nunnally carry her in his back made it worse so Lelouch lose his footing during the run but Suzaku not wanting to let them die carry them but Suzaku in his haste didn't notice that Nunnally lose her grip on her brother and Suzaku so focus for safety didn't listen to Lelouch about Nunnally.

After the air wing drop their poison gas, Suzaku still not realize he left Nunnally behind until Lelouch break free from Suzaku cover and return to his sister but the damage was done.

Lelouch holding Nunnally lifeless form is grieving in his arms while Suzaku simply standing there just realize his failure is just being ignored by Lelouch start whispering.

"How can this be happening?

First Mother's killed and now Nunnally… both of them gone in a heartbeat…

Before I've has any chance to do a single thing with in my life.

To hell with that! Power...if I only had power...power to change this place...power not to lose the world!"

At his moment of rage and grieve Lelouch didn't notice the lavender glow that surround him.

Suzaku seeing Lelouch glow is unable to move for this feeling… this dark feeling greatly scare him until the glow become too bright for Suzaku to stare at, once the glow had faded away like magic Lelouch and Nunnally are gone.

"Lelouch… LELOUCH!"… Suzaku shout around now being the only living person in this deserted town.

Netherworld the tower

In the empty throne room made of dark stone and monster decoration of statue and any other art of the Netherworld Tower.

Without warning the throne room have activate the gate. The brown minims immediately move to the throne room to see the ruckus. As the minims looks around one of the brown find something important.

Quickly the minim went to Gnarl.

"Calm down what is all the yipping about?" as Gnarl try to calm down to understand why the brown goblin is so excited about.

"Master! Master!"

Gnarl widens what he is saying "What! You found our new overlord?" (Yes) "Take me to it."

As the brown minim show Gnarl to the throne room, Gnarl saw children lying together but when Gnarl saw a boy lying unconscious on the floor. Gnarl inspects the boy with critical eyes "Yes, I can feel it the boy is the one." Gnarl gleefully smiles "Well look like evil have find a way here."

+++SKIP FEW YEARS+++

Gnarl came trundling down the stairs to meet the overlord and the old minion looked positively elated. Gnarl finally reach to the door the old goblin knock the door and call. "Sire, I personally come to inform that the preparation is complete all is left is to bring the last component." The adviser beckoned for him to answer.

Inside the room that Gnarl standing outside the door is a large icy room stood a pillar made of ice and inside it's a form of a little girl with light brown hair dress in white gown her name was Nunnally.

Years have passed but the body of Nunnally cover in ice has preserve without become decay.

Standing beside the ice pillar a metallic figure that aura that scream dark and magical dressed in armor that flickered and illuminated around his plate with his hand touch the ice pillar where Nunnally's face, stroking gently and longing with sense of sibling love.

"Good then let begin" the Overlord turn toward the door with a thought a click sound from the lock become unlock allow Gnarl to enter.

Lelouch has grown over seven feet tall yet lean with define and muscling body only one year time. It thanks to the power of the overlord channeling in his body that he grown so quickly. With the collective knowledge of the past overlord's inside him, he gains the battle experience and proficiency of magic of taking the mental Overlord.

Gnarl come to stands beside the overlord with a moment later Lelouch use his keeper power to teleported them and the ice pillar into the outside plain. Waiting for their lord are his courtesans and his minions. On the floor there a large circle with marking and the ice pillar holding Nunnally is standing on the center of the circle.

"My lord, the ritual and your concubine are ready," a silky voice ask him as a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around him, press her breast on his back.

"My project is finally coming together and I will finally have what I have lost," Lelouch said to a beautiful young woman with white hair, which she styles with a purple ribbon on the left side, and red eyes clinging to his armored backside. Her body is oozing with sexual craving with body figure that can tempt many men to match. She wears a long black dress hugging her figure on her shoulder down to her waist like a second skin while below the dress made of black ribbons freely following around like tentacle, which are trimmed in red. The length of the dress and the length of the ribbons it is composed of vary. On her smooth skin that isn't cover by her dress show red marking on her bare legs and face matching the pattern on her dress.

"We will have another addition to your big happy family my lord," Sakura said to him wrapping her arm around his armor as she being sexual intoxicates by the mere touch. "Let start my lord your harem is waiting for you."

As he's head to his harem follow by his white hair concubines Lelouch remind how his harem had first formed, how everything he did had formed.

It's harem had started during the Fifth Holy Grail War the world where Sakura was born when he was researching a way to resurrect his sister that where his search discover the Greater Grail.

But that going far ahead, its better begin his story when he were researching on resurrecting his sister.

+++ Full Metal Alchemist +++

Using the tower portal that can also be used as a scrying device Lelouch fully master the arcane of being a overlord, search until it show any promising method that can bring a person back to life than using the tower portal he travel other worlds.

The first world Lelouch jump for is the knowledge of alchemy, an advanced science in which objects can be created from raw materials. The world is styled after the European Industrial Revolution. One of this great discovery is alchemy one of the most advanced scientific techniques and military uses.

Luckily the world has no knowledge of magic making easy for Lelouch to sneak in society and use magic to probe the mind of the people. First to be brain probe was the citizens with knowledge of alchemy and later the State Military of Amestris.

Stealing their knowledge of alchemy Lelouch stumble upon subject the legendary catalyst called the philosopher's stone, a powerful object the holy grail of alchemist. Intrigue by this, he investigate some more and found out the Edward a State Alchemist and Alphonse Elric are alchemist brothers also searching the same thing.

After studying the Elric life and their reason, Lelouch place his bet on Elric brother and keep a close watch of their journey.

Throughout their journey, Lelouch watch Elric brother finding clues and dead end, finding other people who are also searching to obtain the philosopher's stone who later become either their allies or enemies. Like the person name Scar the last few surviving Ishbalans who seeks vengeance on the State Alchemists for the destruction of his race, and the homunculi—a group of human-like creatures who carry pieces of the philosopher's stone inside themselves and derive from it the ability to survive almost any harm.

Finally Lelouch bet and patience has being rewarded as Edward and Alphonse discover the secret behind the philosopher's stone… human sacrifice the key ingredient. Even more the Amestris is a gigantic transmutation circle to transmute the entire country. The State Military the high-ranking military officers and the homunculi secretly taking order by a man known as Father. Edward and Alphonse who is discover Father's plans, they and other members of the State Military set out to defeat him, which Lelouch who was watching them also knew.

Lelouch watch as Edward group become separate but plan to be together for the promise day to confront Father and State Military of Amestris. Lelouch use his magic to brain probe Edward group learning their plan against Father and learning more of their alchemist. Decide to help them in the shadow in order to get Father himself. While waiting for the promise day Lelouch practice and study his alchemy.

The day Edward group Northern "Briggs" Army invades Amestris's capital Central City, and comes into conflict with the Central forces.

As the forces collide, the remaining homunculi are defeated and Central City's troops learn the truth of the situation well they were busy Lelouch sneak around the base he kill the rest of the shady alchemist professor working for Father taking their knowledge of alchemist and life force. Father tries to transmute Amestris to gain god-like powers but Hohenheim stops him. Father is stopped by Edward with his original arm, which Alphonse has brought back by sacrificing himself.

As Edward was mourning Alphonse, Lelouch took the opportunity while other where distracted by Edward lost, Lelouch to take Father's soul who now is nothing more than a dwarf and sneak away. Once Lelouch was on the clear, he fiercely probe the dwarf's mind, taking all his knowledge after Lelouch was done he let the dwarf drift to the gate as the dwarf beg to escape until the gate close.

Lelouch later learn that Edward returns Alphonse to his original body, sacrificing his ability to use alchemy in the process. The Elricsbr other returns to Resembool. It made Lelouch happy to hear that.

Lelouch return to Netherworld the tower then he continue working a way to bring back his sister life.

In a short time, Lelouch master the power of alchemist and using this knowledge he can create a human body like Nunnally as easy as molding clay but knowing the fail attempt bringing a person back to life like the Elric brother without the soul and mind he will just end up a failure like the other. While Lelouch have the life force of his sister, without the mind and soul she will breathing but be no more than a vegetable state. He needs the mind and soul of his sister to give her a true life.

When he take a break of researching and scrying from the tower portal, he use his alchemist to turn his minion to chimera as in wolf, fire lizard, spider, and more importantly human. Creating hundreds of thousand human chimera, Lelouch has place them in the transmutation circle once activated he consume the lives of every minion being in the circle and fuse them into Lelouch's body, making his body a Philosopher's Stones itself. Due to this, he is able to perform alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle, clapping his hands together, or even moving at all. He can also bypass Equivalent Exchange.

+++ Dungeon Keeper +++

Then the second world Lelouch jump for is a magical artifact call dungeon heart a world in medieval and fantasy era. Just like he did with Elric brother world Lelouch brain probe the people of the land when Lelouch learn enough what is a dungeon heart, capability, and location. Lelouch taking the mantel and wear the armor of the overlord invades the Keeper's dungeon.

Using the power alchemist with his tactical mind and his were-chimera, conquering the Keeper's dungeon wasn't a challenge. Vampires, Goblins, Ogres, Dark Knight and other monster lost to Overlord were-chimera. Thank to Overlord's tactics and minion power boost.

Any traps proof useless as the Overlord Lelouch simply create a tunnel right where the dungeon heart is which in turn the keeper will make his last stand defending it but at last the keeper has fall to Overlord Lelouch. Not before Lelouch kill the keeper he probe the keeper mind of every arcana knowledge and dungeon heart he know right after Lelouch axe the keeper's head off.

After that Overlord Lelouch has conquer three more Dungeon Keeper when he have enough knowledge and material he need, Lelouch return to the Netherworld the tower.

In the tower Lelouch using the knowledge he require from the keepers has built his own dungeon heart has the same function and ability but the main different between the original dungeon and Lelouch version is Lelouch's dungeon heart is connected to the tower heart instead of the dark god realm.

+++ F/SN route Heaven's Feel +++

Next world Lelouch had traveled is Sakura Mato home world. The tower portal as show Lelouch the Holy Grail War and more importantly the Greater Grail and what it can do, Lelouch has finally found the last piece he need to resurrected his sister.

Before the Grail War could be started the Overlord infiltrator participate and the judge. Well bidding his time he observer the player.

Really those Magus are truly ignoring in today era of technology and just as bad with their tactics.

Is a simply matter messing electricity by damaging the power box and put a few command on the repair man like placing a few transmitted on the house. Then wait for the family head to make a call to fix their electricity. They didn't even suspect their house being bug for they are ignoring about today technology.

Unfortunately Lelouch can't use his magic to probe the mind of capable magus otherwise the other magus families will take notice. Thankful Lelouch found Shinji Mato who is barely able to make a spell let alone become a capable mage. It was a simply matter to take Shinji private place and forcefully submit to Lelouch will using the combination of Overlord power Evil Presence and his Keeper power Minion Bond. Then command Shinji that nothing as happen and went by his daily life making Shinji a perfect sleeping agent as Shinji himself doesn't even realize. Shinji being Minion Bond in servitude to Lelouch without Shinji knowledge become his eyes and hears.

Lelouch create a dungeon heart hidden in the city sewers that the master and servant won't look for it.

When the 5th Holy Grail War started, Lelouch watch in Shinji's view took the opportunity from Sakura who reluctant to fight against Shirou and her sister Rin, persuaded Zouken into letting him enter the war by controlling Rider that Sakura summon, all in an attempt to prove to Zouken that he was not useless and that he could be Matou Family heir instead of Sakura. His wish was to acquire the ability to utilize magecraft.

Lelouch can tell that Shinji is become desperate to prove him to the point he willing to do anything as Shinji character become darker and deceptive as Shinji become Rider temporary master.

However as Lelouch see Shinji participate the Holy Grail War, all he prove during the time is cowardly and even pathetic qualities.

After Shinji fail attempt to partner Shirou and later a trap that both fail on Shirou while losing Rider twice to Saber in battle and later to Sakura's will, Zouken comments that Shinji is much more worthless and pathetic than Byakuya. This infuriates him and in an attempt to show Zouken that he can be the heir instead of Sakura, he becomes more manipulative, frustrated, and violent towards Sakura.

Which all lead to Shinji ultimate breakdown and blames Shirou and Sakura over his disgraces, deciding that he will break Sakura by his owns.

During the time in the temple when Shirou and Saber found weaken Caster and her dead master, Saber was about to deals a finish blow but Caster teleport away, believe she got away they leaves the Ryuudou Temple, but unknown to them and Zouken as the old man scrying the scene who use true assassin to attack Caster location, Caster didn't teleport on her own free will, it was Lelouch power.

Using the dungeon heart and alchemist, Lelouch use it to teleport Caster right under his dungeon. In Caster weaken state Lelouch use his evil present spell and make Caster submit to his will and become his servant.

That time Shinji waiting to confront Sakura, however in the end Shinji didn't realize how unstable Sakura really was. Shinji waited for Sakura to arrive in the Matou house and when she did Shinji tries to rape Sakura again, blackmailing her into staying with him by telling Shirou about her history of being raped by him for the last three years.

Horrified at this prospect, distraught Sakura murders Shinji, after which she realizes that up until now she has been miserable and had nobody who cared for her. She also finally understands that she is the shadow that has been terrorizing the city every night. She gives in to her dark internal malice as her power shape shifts into something frightening

Lelouch watch the whole thing on the spy camera hidden in the Mato house. One of the spy camera spot Zouken hidden on the dark corner, watching his grandchildren with glee. Lelouch realize Zouken orchestrated everything by having Sakura staying with Shirou home to belittle Shinji all leading Sakura breaking down to finally become a dark version of Sakura which now Zouken have complete control on Dark Sakura.

Lelouch lost his sleeping agent is now limited using hidden camera around the city and the mage family house and familiars with camera attach but it was enough for Lelouch to figure how the grail war is going.

Rider couldn't decide what to do in Sakura current condition and Shirou facing Sakura which must likely will be a death match.

Lelouch make his move, he found Rider whereabouts and battle her. Rider put a good fight but lost to Lelouch. Beating, Lelouch has his Caster use rule breaker on Rider and then Lelouch use his evil present spell on Rider as she try to resist eventually though Rider submit to Lelouch will and become his second servant. Lelouch later wait for Illya to be alone when Rin and Shirou left to face of Zouken and Dark Sakura, once Illya was alone Lelouch capture her and use his evil present to submit to his will as well. Having Illya wearing the Dress of Heaven and both servant Rider and Caster at his side, Lelouch watch Shirou and Rin finally confrontation.

Lelouch spot Kirei that following Shirou and Rin in the distance. Decide to deal Kirei just in cause Kirei interfere Lelouch's plan. He has Rider and Caster to deal with him but he orders to bring him alive. Bringing Kirei nearly dead, Lelouch use his human transmutation on Kirea to turn him into a Philosopher's Stone and eat the red stone. Lelouch then simply watch afar on Shirou and Rin to enjoy the show.

Seeing Shirou and Rin make their finally fight against Zouken with Dark Sakura and True Assassin in the cave where the ritual to materialize the Holy Grail takes place. Lelouch witness with his familiars that are his eyes and ears, Zouken underestimate his control over Sakura madness as she suddenly turn against Zouken, destroying the core worm that he used to control her and killing the True Assassin as well then to be extra sure Sakura destroys the remaining remnant of his heart.

Sakura allow Rin to pass Saber Alter for the sisters' final confrontation while Saber Alter fights against Shirou. Shirou is forced to engage Saber Alter alone while Rin proceeds on to face Sakura. They duel in close combat, and after digging deep into Archer's memories, Shirou manages to win with Kanshou and Bakuya's Crane Wing Three Realm, while Saber is left too wounded to put up any resistance, the constant projections cause Shirou's mind to finally overload. While still alive, his mind is no longer able to function, leaving Rin only ten minutes to deal with Sakura before Saber is fully healed. Saber does not care about the outcome of the battle, and only displays a measure of pity for whoever lives, as the one who would bless them no longer exists in the world.

Lelouch make his present known to Saber Alter as she still too wound to fight. Lelouch have Caster use her noble phantom rule breaker on Saber to become his third servant but something different happen.

There were two Saber, they were confuse until Caster conclude that blue Saber is the original personality manifests itself within Saber Alter who the blue Saber is now contract to Lelouch as his third servant while Saber Alter is still Sakura's servant. Nonetheless Saber Alter now fully regenerates from the wound inflicted by Shirou see Lelouch as a threat against Sakura. Also Saber Alter seeing her other self sees this chance to completely rid old self.

Before Lelouch decide what his next course the two Saber fight for theirs believe and ideal. Lelouch decide to defeat Saber Alter in order to fight Sakura and get the greater grail, he use his overlord power the Halo spell that boost Saber offensive and protective enchantment with a destruction aspect unleashes a mighty earth-shattering shockwave which damages Saber Alter being close to Saber being surround a halo ring and knocks Saber Alter back and Legion of Honor spell that give even a greater boost to Saber.

Saber being enhanced by Lelouch spell had overwhelm Saber Alter as Alter fade away, Lelouch took the Saber Alter core and keep it alive using his Keeper power as the core now become his possession. Saber was prepare to attack her master sensing him to be evil only to be thwart by Caster and Rider then Lelouch use his command spell to prevent Saber from stopping or harming him in anyways.

Lelouch, Illya, and his servants move in where Sakura is but Lelouch stop as his sense Zouken's weak presence still remains thank to his overlord power of sensing life force. Lelouch found Zouken his last surviving worm inside Zouken consciousness. Lelouch pick it up and use his keeper power to probe Zouken mind and suck all his knowledge of arcana before drain Zouken life force killing him in the process.

After taking Zouken life force, Lelouch remember Shirou. Seeing the boy in his vegetable state who is just as good as dead decide to turn Shirou's body into a Philosopher's Stone then become part of Lelouch's body.

In the meantime, Rin has been fighting Sakura and her army of shadows using the Gem Sword of Zelretch. During the course of the battle, Sakura continuously curses her sister for her ignorance towards her, telling her of the jealousy she feels. Rin initially brushes it off, but eventually lets herself to be struck while she apologizes, hugs Sakura and expresses her true sisterly love. Realizing that her weakness allowed her to be consumed by her own darkness, Sakura goes berserk and loses control of her powers.

Lelouch and his group arrive at the moment Sakura gone out of control of her power. Sakura's pleas them to kill her, Lelouch however has other plan. Lelouch take Caster's Rule Breaker while order Caster to heal Rin and then grasp Sakura's head Lelouch pour his evil present spell on Sakura at full strength and draining her in the process causing her mind to shutter and twists, turning her into Dark Sakura again except this time becoming obsessed being Lelouch's minion and mistress that sometime call him Sempai replacing Shirou in her mind or perhaps sense Shirou's soul inside of Lelouch's body. Then Lelouch stabs Sakura with Ruler Breaker, severing Sakura's link to the unborn Servant within the Holy Grail, Avenger.

Lelouch order Rider, Caster, and Saber to escorts Rin and Sakura to safety as Lelouch with Illya wearing her Dress of Heaven prepares to take the Grand Holy Grail by using human transmutation and turning Avenger into a Philosopher's Stone adding another one into Lelouch's body of many composed Philosopher's Stones.

Illya sacrifices herself, the embodiment of the Holy Grail, in order to stop the torrential of ooze from coming out and close the gate. Luckily for Lelouch who have the power of Dungeon Keeper and Overlord add having Illya being his minion can summon Illya back to life using the spawning pool once Lelouch return to the tower.

All obstacles had being clear Lelouch stood in front of the Grand Holy Grail and start tearing it done to take the core only to be surprise to find inside is Dark Sakura but Lelouch can sense the connection that his Dark Sakura is behind him but he can sense this Dark Sakura is the same as her.

Both Dark Sakura explain this is the final task the final component to complete it by become the host that gives birth to "All the World's Evil" that either Sakura supposed to consume each other to become one and pregnant of the unborn servant Avenger.

Regularly the unexpected twist it doesn't change the plan that Lelouch will take the Grand Holy Grail as his own it just this time he will defeat Dark Sakura then turn her into a Philosopher's Stones and consume her.

However, after swallowing that Philosopher's Stones, it surge of power and lust coursing through his body. Lelouch feel carnal impulses the need to release. When he spots his servants and the girls, he ravaged and rapes them.

The girls were overwhelmed by his ability to pleasure them and limitless stamina.

He continues on even when the girls falling unconscious of endless bliss. Lelouch still have the urge to continue but decide to take his slumber women and addition woman he found to his home domain the Netherworld the tower.

Overtime the ladies were completely dominated by Lelouch, only Saber and Rin put greatest resistance against his sexual force regularly their protest and fight, they can't resist the pleasure of his sexual intercourse as a small squeak moan escape their lips and their womanhood leaking at his present full of anticipating in bed regardless they deny it.

As time when on as days become weeks, Rin and Saber being tame now beg and submit to their lord and master Lelouch with open embrace.

After Lelouch complete training his mistresses both in succumb by him in sexual sex slave and the role he place them like his captain general, accountant, secretary, the role their skill suit them for. It time he travel the next world, the homeworld of the overlords.

+++Overlord & Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijowa Hakudakuni Somaru +++

It has being a generation passed since the last overlord rule the land. The Dark Tower and the surrounding lands were decimated by the Cataclysm and a magical plague causing the surround area to mutate, forcing the survivors to flee to new lands, where beast and mutate monster remain, soon after the Overlord's disappearance.

The land what the people call the wasteland is being rule what rumor say a beautiful dark elf, known as…the dark queen living a huge castle, which comes to be known as the Dark Castle, appeared from the wasteland.

There's a barrier around the castle that protects it from outside threats. The effect of its appearance makes the sky red in color, whether it's day or night. The air is hard to breathe, and the land around the castle is slowly dying. There's nothing that land could do to halt these effects.

The dark queen holds dominion over all of the evil things within her land. She has enough power to do anything she wants. Some people who oppose her have begun to attack her.

However, the ones who oppose her are easily defeated.

Overtime in the south of this wasteland two empire had being created, larger than the others. It's called the Great Eostia and another Glorious Empire.

To the people of Great Eostia and Gloriouis Empire, they are seen the wasteland as an evil blighting the land. They captured many human women, and made them their slaves. They defiled their bodies, took their virginities, and took away their peaceful lives.

However the two empires isn't good term either for the Gloriouis Empire see Celestine Lucullus the goddess who has been reborn as the high elf and leader of Great Eostia to be fear for the citizen of Gloriouis Empire fear magic. Gloriouis Empire sends their Roman-styled military power, under Emperor Solarius, who opposes all forms of magic lay siege on Great Eostia but Great Eostia with their medieval knight-styled military power clashed against Gloriouis Empire.

Since then the three lands continue to be at war of each other, no one getting one foot over the other.

Until the new Overlord Lelouch arrive.

Overlord Lelouch first take over the Dark Castle that Dark Queen once rule who he found out her name is Origa Discordia except the Dark Castle rightfully belong to the Overlord the real name the Dark Tower.

After the fall of the previews Overlord, Origa manage to use the power of the Tower Heart as her own, with the power in her hand she rule the land as she now known the Dark Queen until the true owner of the Tower Heart the Overlord arrived.

Devastated the primitive Orcs army and invade Dark Castle territories. Overlord Lelouch's army has force the orcs to surrender to him and Overlord's force capture the beautiful Queen of the Dark Elves, Discordia Origa, as well as her brave and loyal handmaiden and knight the half dark elf Cloe...

Lelouch seen his two capture and decide to make them part of his harem.

He orders his minion orcs to bring him the Origa's knight Cloe to his throne room although the orcs has to dragged her there and hold her down to her knee. Lelouch like how Cloe's eyes show defiance against him with a few curse words and her strong loyalty to her queen.

Overlord summons his shadow familiar beasts and shadow tentacles, ever since Lelouch devoured Dark Sakura's doppelganger he discover any magi he turn them into philosopher's stone and consume it to become one of his body he also gain their magecraft ability as well which mean Lelouch has Shirou, Kirei, and Sakura magecraft as his own.

Overlord Lelouch's shadow beasts and tentacles subjugate Cloe. As his shadow torment Cloe, her body start to feel good. Become conscious by that thought Cloe resist this feeling but the continue onslaught weaken her resolve until finally she lost it.

Seeing Cloe become sex craze, Lelouch call one of his minions to bring the Dark Queen Origa as he and his mistresses continue watching Cloe mating his shadows.

Origa once queen of the land now a prisoner of war enter the throne room, seeing Cloe with her sex craze look being drag off in Origa's melancholy eyes by Lelouch's shadow beast.

Lelouch want to have a little chat with Origa but she makes a surprise attack planning to destroy him with her spell but she fail. With her last ounce of magic Origa put a seal on herself to prevent her of becoming pregnant.

Origa effort was futile as Medea and Lelouch broke the seal and just like Cloe subjugate with Lelouch's shadow beast this time he personally direct himself as he has first taste of her body and defile OrigaOriga's virginity, OrigaOriga's pride spiraling down and ends as a fallen sow as she change the melancholy Queen to ecstatic pervert Queen in Lelouch's hand.

The throne room echoes of pant voices of Cloe and Origa, the queen ex-aides and ex-queen losing their pride and power, what remain is distorted deed of pleasuring their sexually duties submitted expressing their Overlord Lelouch down in the world sow seeking

Upon conquering what rightful his the Dark Tower and added bonus two high class dark elves, he scouts the countryside where a small army from Great Eostia lead by Celestine Lucullus try and stop him from taking more land and dominate the people even take the refuge people to their country Great Eostia away from Overlord.

Tracking them down to the Eostia first fortress, Overlord Lelouch found the red minion hives and regains control of the red minions. Following this, the Overlord begins a world conquest, beginning with Nordberg, currently under Empire rule of Governor Borius and the first and second fortress of Eostia wall, being governed by Alicia Arctours and Prim Fiorire.

Quickly burns down the Eostia army base.

Upon conquering the town, crushing Borius under a statue then breaking the first two fortresses and quickly burns it down, capturing Eostia people, including Alicia Arctours and Prim Fiorire.

He keeps the Eostia people in prison but the Gloriouis army Overlord orders his minion to slaughter them all.

When all is done, Overlord Lelouch personally meets Alicia in his dungeon; persuade her with her body for the safety of her people and Prim which Alicia agree. While he toy with Alicia's body, she doesn't realize they are being secretly watch.

Continues molest her body as the feeling building up inside her until Alicia will finally snap begging screaming someone anyone to save her from Overlord's touch. The touch, the kiss, the caress, the lovemaking is sapping her will losing a piece of herself as the Overlord continue making Alicia hate and love every moment until she faint with bliss, at the other side who being watching the whole affair is Prim as Overlord's mistresses show Alicia suffering and pleasure slowly breaking her will.

Prim beg the Overlord to take Alicia place and just like before, it was too much for Prim to handle his overwhelming sex lust as Alicia secretly watch Prim taking her place feeling pain of her sister suffering yet small dark corner jealously. Before long both took turn later take the same time as a threesome, slowly losing their resolve to Overlord Lelouch. Forgetting their reason they were trying protect each other from. Lelouch expertly seduce and manipulate their emotion to the point they can't tell pain and pleasure… love and hate. Before long they won't even care all except being with the Overlord.

Once Prim and Alicia swear in a blissful haze their allegiance to Lelouch, he continues his conquest.

His mistresses by Overlord order to take down the fortresses of Great Eostia.

Sakura and Medusa take on the third fortress that being protected by Shrine priestess Kaguya. Arturia and Bazett take on the fourth fortress the being protected by a female mercenary Maia. Illya now an adult with her Homunculus Dark Heracles version created by Overlord, Illya and her partner take on the fifth fortress being guarded by the Halfling with a large battle ax Lou Lou. They attack all three fortresses with their minion armies at the same time.

While the Great Eostiais being overwhelmed by dealing the attack against Overlord's mistresses. Overlord himself is went in the Everlight Jungle to sneak over the Gloriouis Empire Border, in the jungle however Overlord discover that several giant spiders have infested the jungle, and then comes across the Everlight Facility, a heavily guarded Empire building where Eradicator Agents have brought all the magical creatures gathered from Everlight.

He infiltrates the facility and reclaims the green hive. Upon venturing deeper into the jungle, the Overlord finds the Spider Queen and defeats her and forthwith can use spiders as a mounts for his Greens.

Reaching his destination, he finds out that a wall is blocking the way into the Empire Heartland. He disguises his minions as soldiers of the Empire and goes into an imperial fort and takes control of the catapult, smashing the gate and entering the Empire Heartland.

However, while heading towards the city, they fall into the Empire Sewers, leading into the giant Empire Arena, previously mentioned throughout as to where most slaves and magical beings end up. The Overlord finds the last of the minions, the Blues but is apprehended by Marius, adviser to Emperor Solarius and put into the arena. The Overlord however wins every round of the games, passing the Empire slave round, surviving the all-round till the final opponent. Overlord Lelouch however have enough playing around, he destroys the gates allowing the Overlord to bring down the spectator balcony, causing the Emperor and Marius to flee.

After Overlord has finish causing havoc on the Empire Arena, he return back at the Netherworld Tower, the Overlord's mistresses brought good news and gift upon his return. The fortresses of three to six had being conquered and those who were task to protect those fortresses had being capture.

Kaguya guarding the third fortress using their seal that created a barrier around the wall, power up by the shrine. Medea manage to cast a small hole in the barrier enough for Sakura and Medusa sneak inside and create a bounded field by Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda. Stealing the energy of people weaken them before the they drop other than priestess who are resist the magic from Medea quickly found the source and make their attack but Medea was just diversion. Sakura once the guards leave their post to attack Medea broken the seal and destroy the barrier. The Overlord minion armies overthrowing the wall without the Eostia guard to put adequate defends the fortress quickly fallen, Kaguya and her follower soon capture.

Arturia and Bazett simply force through the fourth fortress with their fighting prowler and tactic with their army, the mercenaries quickly flee or surrender and soon Maia was capture.

The sixth fortress, Illya simply orders Dark Heracles to bulldoze the gate breaking the wall like cardboard paper and swamping the Eostia soldier like flies easily beating Lou Lou down.

Those three lovely ladies are Overlord property.

Lelouch start with Maia, molesting her body and using a magical device that show Maia's mind. While Maia put a brave front, the magical device exposes her feeling and hiding fear. Attacking her psychology over and over hearing the device speak her mind saying with her voice how much she enjoy Overlord raping her till she lost her resolve after Lelouch make Maia orgasm.

Lou Lou, Lelouch morph his body into a huge body builder that rival Heracles size and simply screw her hard. Lou Lou hymens was tear by this action causing her excessive pain even Lou Lou beg Lelouch to stop has he still continue but after a while Lou Lou started to feel good with hard play sex before she know it squirting in her urethra Lou Lou become Overlord will.

Kaguya stood tall even being capture. Acting high and mighty with her faith in gods and having her body and virginity seal by men touch for the offer of her gods. Overlord Lelouch didn't like her attitude decide humiliated her greatest shame. He morph his body to a hulk forcedly breaks her seal and rapes her. He wasn't through as he body return to normal, he cast a curse on her womb and throw her back to the dungeon with the other capture priestesses. Kaguya comfort her followers, Overlord Lelouch come inside the prison and activated the curse turning Kaguya into a slut, begging Lelouch to fuck her. Kaguya's mind begging herself to stop, her body refuse and continue her intercourse with Lelouch, shaming herself in front of her follower after Kaguya finish being a whore. Her followers were so ashamed they refuse to see her at the same eyes before.

Then Kaguya womb begin to grow until it burst through giving birth to a monster shade that broke the finally straw to Kaguya's mind and her once follower watch the baby monster crawler to her and she hold the baby calling it cute.

Soon the other follower priestesses follow the same disgrace path as Kaguya losing their faith and hope.

Overlord had an orgy with his mistresses and the new addition ladies to his growing harem.

Next day, the Overlord begins his next move against the last two fortress of Great Eostia. Guardian of the seven and six forts and leader of the knight is also personal escort of the High Elf Celestine, Claudia Levantine. It means nothing against Overlord's army as they over power the fortress in a mere hours and capture Claudia soon after.

Great Eostia now defend less against the Overlord might, Celestine Lucullus has no choice for unconditional surrender.

Down in the dungeon, Overlord Lelouch greet Claudia Levantine the leader of the holy knight and widow losing her husband against Gloriouis Empire and offered to become his mistress. Of course she refuse but when he inform Celestine situation of become his mistress and sex slave, Claudia for the sake of Celestine agree with Overlord condition.

Soon Claudia agree Overlord quickly rip her armor and clothes. Begin forcible violate her body on the floor. Claudia endure the banging sex from the Overlord, before she knows it she getting aroused by him and caught herself moaning as he continue go deeper inside her.

Claudia denied this feeling but it keeps stirring her body more until she has an orgasm.

Overlord Lelouch wasn't through as he picks her up and show her behind the bar is Celestine mouth gag and arms tie.

Begin driving sex in front of Celestine, teasing Claudia with words of being his now even Claudia want to deny it. The way she being exposed right now doesn't show it that way and the Overlord knew one more push will make her his as he ejaculate inside and make Claudia lose to him as she climax and release stain of watery sex in her womanhood.

Celestine and Overlord Lelouch make a negotiation one that he want the remaining part of the Tower Heart pieces that Celestine kept hidden. It the main reason why Lelouch decide to continue his force on Great Eostia for he can feel the remaining part of the Tower Heart in the heart of Great Eostia and know Celestine has it somewhere.

Otherwise he will desert the country and let the Gloriouis Empire finish them off. Celestine seeing the Empire as a greater threat she complies with his demand and help him to put the remaining Tower Heart back together. After all the pieces are found, the Empire arrives, surrounding Great Eostia last fortress and forcing the Overlord to defend the last sanctuary of Great Eostia.

Inside the fortress defending against the Gloriouis Empire, with Celestine help they restore the Tower Heart whole. However there is not enough power to restore it and the Empire continue to besiege the fortress and the Overlord need to move the Tower Heart in the depths of the sanctuary in order to drain power from the shrines to power the Tower Heart.

Even with the power of the shrines, method of charging the Tower Heart proves insufficient with no other way Celestine Lucullus offers herself her power to be drained by the Overlord for the Tower Heart.

During the draining process has a twist effect on Celestine's mind and body. In the end the method of charging the Tower Heart had being success. With the Tower Heart fully restore, the Overlord use the full power of the Tower heart to defend the fortress and push the invader of Gloriouis Empire out of territory.

Overlord return from his battle and went to see Celestine in her room. Inside the room the Overlord witness Celestine in the middle of masturbation as her body become feverish and arouse. The draining process twists her mind and body, turning her into a whore in heat. Celestine spot Lelouch and quickly crawl to him begging him to violate her body for the sense of release that burning inside her. Overlord did exactly what Celestine begs for and they continue bed loving after orgasm again and again until she can no longer live without Overlord present.

With the Tower Heart restored, the Overlord enters the Empire Hills and uses catapults to defeat the waves of Empire troops. He breaks into the Empire fort placed near the city gate and lays siege to the Empire's capital by catapulting the Heart itself into the city's Anti-Magic Shield and destroying all the defenders that march from the city. The Overlord is now confronted by one of the emperor adviser, who reveals that the Emperor's shrines are recollecting the energy of the Tower Heart and adding it to their collection. He leaves the Overlord with a pair of giant monster and flees back to the city.

The Overlord then lays waste to the Emperor's shrines to destroy the shield covering the Imperial Palace. Upon storming the palace, Florian Greenheart appears one of a Celestine's elves general but reveals that he himself is in fact Emperor Solarius. Years ago he had attempted to take the power of the Tower Heart, only to cause the Great Cataclysm and spawn a xenophobic fear of magic. Riding that wave of hatred, he created the Empire and gathered the magic of the world's inhabitants for his own use. Upon submerging himself in the collected magic he is transformed into a giant leech-like monster hailed as the Devourer and start eaten emperor adviser later anybody else shortly after. The Overlord battles and destroys the Devourer and Solarius in the process.

Following this victory, Overlord Lelouch begin construct the Nationwide Transmutation Circle while helping the people of Great Eostia recover the war and inform the people the war is over and the Overlord now ruler of the land of Great Eostia, Gloriouis Empire, and the Wasteland.

In a week time the Transmutation Circle is complete, now Lelouch in the present time is prepared to bring his long lost sister back to life using the knowledge of alchemist Transmutation Circle and the Greater Grail together.

Position the girls within the circle and Illya as the center as she will give birth to his sister Nunnally. His 16 mistresses' will become the pseudo heroic spirit by being possess the spirit.

Once they are ready, Lelouch begin the Grail Transmutation Circle. His girls become possess by the heroics spirit and Lelouch with his command spell order all the pseudo heroic spirit girls to make a mass orgy and continue until they all complete exhausted.

Lelouch create the Grail Transmutation Circle to take the energy of sex instead of using living human. He also places the life energy and soul of Nunnally inside the womb of Illya.

Lelouch and his mistresses continue their orgy as the runes circle glow on the ground and Illya show the sign of pregnancy. Finally the pseudo heroic spirits become exhausted to continue are being drain by the Grail Transmutation Circle opening the Root with a big flash of light shooting out of the sky.

When it was over the Lelouch's girls lay down the ground all tired by their activity but Lelouch just as worn out as the rest of his girls is holding a young girl and crying over it. The young girl slowly open her eye and holding his hand simply whisper with a gently smile say "Brother" then fall asleep and Lelouch just cry even harder and happily.

However the happy reunited was a short one. When Nunnally has awaken up again and saw Lelouch, she saw memory from Illya's view how horrible the Overlord life the slaughter, the evil, and raping he commit.

It broke Lelouch's heart that his sister sees him as a monster. Lelouch left her alone in her room and in the throne room Lelouch deciding what to do with his sister. Either seals her memory and lives her life in peace somewhere or seal her memory of Lelouch put her in the Britannia family.

Overlord's mistresses are sadden seeing their master in such a depress state. For many of the girls realize Overlord Lelouch isn't evil just desperate saving his only family he has.

Since the Grail Transmutation Circle had being use, Lelouch had made three wish. The first is to bring is sister back to life, second is to create a gently world of all races to able to understand each other, and last a gate portal that led to Lelouch's homeworld.

Celestine hate what Overlord did to her but she learn to understand why he did it. During the lovemaking, being at his present and making the Grail Transmutation Circle, she learn his past and the Grail Transmutation Circle show Lelouch's memory when he was a child losing his innocent to his journey for his sister. After using the Grail Transmutation Circle to manipulate the memory of every people to Emperor Solarius a manipulate liar and a greedy tyrant that Celestine and her knight expose the truth and put down the justice upon him and Gloriouis Empire is no more, now the land become part of Great Eostia. With it brought peace to the land and all races. Which is of some it were true but no one remember that Emperor Solarius was Florian Greenheart one of Celestine traitor knight or the existence of the Overlord who control the crime and gangster in the shadow.

Celestine rules the land with life and prosperity that what the public people know. In the shadow Lelouch control Celestine, holy knight, princesses, priestess, dark elves and the land through them. But the girls accept this being Overlord's master and sex slave. In the end the world become a better place even underneath were death and hands soak in blood they come to understand it was all good intention.

Before they know it their lust and enslavement become love to Lelouch. So it pains them to see their master's heartbroken from his only sister he has.

Sakura had enough and decide to visit Nunnally's room. She barge in the room and tell her to stop acting like a poor spoil child. Nunnally's didn't want to listen, Sakura force Lelouch's memory she gotten from Grail Transmutation Circle and force on Nunnally's mind then tell her she doesn't deserve her brother love and left.

Nunnally's force to see in Lelouch's memory and realizes Sakura is right. She questions herself and gives a big thought. She finally understands she was being naïve about everything and everyone. She discard the wrong of people even her father and family only see the good of them regardless how small it is.

She realizes Lelouch her brother was fighting all pain and suffering while she can't do anything to help but be a burden. When Lelouch finally need help and love she abandons him and pushes him calling him a monster. Realize how awful, stupid, and blind she was.

Contemplating Nunnally made a decision. She sneaks out of her room at night wearing nothing more than her underwear and went in Lelouch's room. When Nunnally sit on top of Lelouch's body that is sleeping in his bed it woke Lelouch up. Realize who is sitting on top of him Lelouch try to move but Nunnally stop him and plea with her tears said.

"Please don't… I was a burden to you and useless and awful when you needed me, so at the very least I want this sin to be on my shoulders."

With such a heartfelt pled Lelouch couldn't say no and that night the sibling made forbidden love.

Since then Lelouch rule in the shadow of Great Eostia with life and prosperity leading the public image by Celestine and the alliance including the Dark Queen Origa secretly all the girls being Overlord's mistresses.

Nunnally is happy learning with her sight and leg back taking her time playing in the field or studying magic. Most of all being with brother that goes being than sibling love and the unusually family with his mistresses but there is love that is no doubt.

However as time pass on, Nunnally's memory as her childhood life bringing more in the surface, one about her mother death what really happen. Nunnally told Lelouch what really happen to their mother assassination and the one who rearrange her memory and made her blind… their father.

Furies Lelouch finally decides to take revenge and answer their crime against Britannia and Charles zi Britannia.

The gate portal he made with the Grail Transmutation Circle, not only it can take them to their homeworld it also manipulate time the moment the child Lelouch and Nunnally left their homeworld and when they return back they only be gone a few months. It times to use it, it time for Lelouch and Nunnally to return back their homeworld.

+++Code Geass+++

The day Lelouch and Nunnally return back to their homeworld, the journey took Lelouch nearly ten years to return it only pass two years the years 2012. The war between Britannia and Japan had already being passing. Japan has lost, stripped their freedom, right, and name, merely put the people as number Area 11.

Lelouch and Nunnally took shelter from Ruben Ashford were allied with Lamperouge sibling mother. Lelouch however has to use magic and alchemist to shape shift his body to a proper boy what he supposed to be.

Over the years, Lelouch has built couple of secret underground bunker all around Japan now renamed Area 11. Inside those bunker are the Dungeon Heart secretly spreading and taking territory. Lelouch also took orphan Japanese children promise them power and taking Japan back. He train them educate them soon they become his own private army but during the day time, Lelouch just a normal school boy with the habit gambling and living with his sister. Of course Lelouch's mistresses also come in his world and make love to him at night while at the daytime maintain the Great Eostiaas the leader of the girls world.

Couple years later, Lelouch found out in the news channel that his sister Cornelia is leading the charge against Middle Eastern Federation. Decide for Lelouch to make his move against Britannia starting with Cornelia and Middle Eastern Federation.

Lelouch form a resistance group around Jordan. Lelouch lead his resistance against Cornelia's army; cripple her force in some of her operations. However Lelouch didn't help the leader of the Middle Eastern Federation, Lelouch was waiting for them to either beg for their help and willing to pay Lelouch demand or until Cornelia finish the Middle Eastern Federation leader.

For Lelouch know Middle Eastern Federation's shoddy over sized imitation knightmare Bamides are useless against Britannia knightmare force. That why Lelouch has built special creature mixing chimera and golem that look like a giant insect knightmare with the special ability they can literally swim in the sand like water which Britannia soldier easily mistaking a knighmare force as they witness insect knightmare in action and not in reality a living creature.

Overtime Lelouch who will don as Zero made a name of himself as he and his mercenary army face off Cornelia, sometime the knight of round, and Britannia.

Over the years as Lelouch using Zero persona, he made a name to himself and his group who later become well known mercenary as the unmovable or the wall and commonly be known as the Black Knight. As stopping the Britannia invasion in their track in Middle Eastern Federation and E.U. around Africa while having the military allies or civilian evacuate their location or halting the enemy force until the reinforcement arrive.

Fighting against Cornelia's force and manipulate the Middle Eastern Federation leader. Lelouch bury the Dungeon Heart in the desert all around the Iraq with his insect knightmare help. Britannia force and Middle Eastern Federation are in a stalemate because Britannia force even with their knightmare can't go in the desert for it suicidal with those insect knightmare swim and sneak attack under the desert and they can't seem to sneak in the desert like those insect knightmare can sense their present the minute the knightmare or soldier step on the desert, unbeknown against Britannia that Lelouch's dungeon heart allow him to sense anyone trying to sneak in his territory but the insect knightmare can't go on solid land that Cornelia wisely made military base on. Not knowing Lelouch simply waiting for this Dungeon Heart to simply continue spreading territory until it reach Cornelia base and once it do Lelouch can plan a sneak attack against her.

For now Lelouch diverse his attention on Clovis's pet project his so call poison gas. Which Lelouch already know it's fake but what interest Lelouch have on it is the immortal girl with the symbol on the forehead the same symbol that match his father eye that brainwashed his sister memory and turn her blind.

Using the power of his Dungeon Heart Lelouch teleport his men and imps into lab where they hold the prison immortal girl. Some of the men take apart the capsule while other make copy file from the experiment done by her and the rest took guard on their surrounding while the imps do their ritual to clamp the capsule to their lord belonging. Once done Lelouch teleport his minion and the capsule to Lelouch's hidden underground base.

After everything was secure they release the capsule and wait for C.C. to fully awaken. C.C. now fully recovers from her slumber see two female standing side by side with a boy sitting in the middle which C.C. realize is Lelouch. C.C. approaches him and made an offer for power.

However the two female one with a smooth caramel skin and long raven hair name Origa and white skin look like a sword fighter with blonde tie in a bond name Arturia tell their master Lelouch they sense there a catch with C.C. offer also the girls can tell green hair girl is in it for herself.

C.C. try to tempt him but Lelouch fully trust his girls judgment demand to either fess up or he will make her spill one way or the other in a dangerous tone with infuses. C.C. realize what he meant by that quickly decide it's a lose case C.C. afflict them with a hallucinatory experience of chaotic and ominous images unexpectedly for C.C., Lelouch counter with his evil present spell and probe her mind deflower her memory and she pass out.

C.C. forcedly awaken with a smelling salt and realize she is inside the torture chamber and good idea what going to happen to her when observing Lelouch and the his mistresses dress for interrogation, fashionable black leather cloths with whip. C.C. decides to escape this by mentally going inside her mind blocking the outside world.

Lelouch was not bother by C.C. attempt to escape in her mind. He already knew after having gleam of her memory that simply method of SM like rope, candle, and whip, so on had built a strong resistance in her long life.

No… Lelouch plan to use a more special type of torture… a psychological and magical kind of torture.

Lelouch summon his shadow to devoured C.C. not before he call Medea to use her spell manipulates C.C. sense of time. One minute will be one hour for C.C., one hour will be 60 hours for C.C., 24 hours will be 1440 hours that equal 60 days, and 7 days will be 480 days.

All this time Lelouch probe C.C.'s mind and block all her senses of taste, smell, hearing, touch, and sight. She is trap in her own mind. A normal person wouldn't able to last over a week let alone a year.

For 3 weeks, C.C. sense of time will be experience over 4 years of psychological torture while her body is corrupted by Lelouch inner shadow. However Lelouch add one more method of psychological torture, while blocking all her senses Lelouch allows one thing C.C. can sense… himself. Her taste will be Lelouch's flesh and sweat, her smell will be Lelouch's odor, her hearing will be Lelouch's voice, her touch and sensation will be Lelouch's body and aura, and her sight will be Lelouch. Lelouch manipulate her senses like a hypnoses effect the only life line in her prison mind. The only thing that keeping her minds going completely insane. When he offers her to become his minion also mistress and release from her prison mind she gladly accepts.

In the end of the third weeks they force C.C. to awake up again, not before arranging her mind the past psychological torture and memory to put inside her unconscious mind but her body know fully aware who is her master even she doesn't remember it.

Lelouch ask once again this time starting her name.

She sarcastic says her name is C.C. then Lelouch controlling himself asks her name again this time ask her full name. C.C. mocking around her name but when she says her full name she surprises herself for she wasn't intending to tell her name.

Lelouch smile and ask about this geass she offers. She explains in her willful attitude keeping in control and little more careful what she says. Lelouch ask what the catch, C.C. planning to simply change the subject by playing his ego not telling him the drawback. Only for C.C. to be surprise as she blurring out the downside of geass, she try to cover her mouth but her arms and mouth doesn't response.

She glared at him realizes he did something to her that is similar to geass but able to affect her. She haven't felt humiliate and expose for so long only to be undone by a mere boy.

Lelouch about to ask the contract, C.C. cover her ears and make an escape but Lelouch with a shout stop penetrate her body her very soul and stop moving. Lelouch approach her as she struggle to move and gently Lelouch move her hand away from her ears and ask about the contract.

C.C. now in tears deeply afraid before Lelouch, struggle not to speak but futile tell everything he asks. When he ask why she wish for death, C.C. wish for ending with love but when it seem to be impossible to grant she settle second best thing death.

He laugh when he stop Lelouch give a deep passionate kiss to C.C. as she resist the feeling of electrocute from his touch and lip, the scent of Lelouch was being intoxicated to C.C.'s nose. Lelouch say in her ear in her full name he will grant her deepest desire then he gestures her to follow.

C.C. walking by his side, her feeling she thought long since lost begin to resurface. The feeling of being hopeful she once had and the feeling of being subservient when she once a slave girl.

Later C.C. had revealed more secret including their mother Marianne and their parent plan for Ragnarok Connection. Sad to say, Lelouch was furies while Nunnally become depressing shock. It only fuel Lelouch plan to destroy his parent dream and answer for their sin.

Shinjuku Ghetto

Clovis was searching the green hair girl for three weeks when he was inform one of the nobles there have being sighting of that girl. Hearing this Clovis quickly mobiles his force in Shinjuku Ghetto, the plan is destroy the ghetto and leave no one alive. The media only inform the planned urban renewal as a cover up.

Clovis worries if knowledge of her gets out, he will be disinherited. It will be hard to find her in the ghetto let alone being quiet and since she can revive herself it would be simple to purge the ghetto out, it why Clovis is using this extreme and desperate method.

Lelouch become aware that Clovis is bringing his Britannia Army in Shinjuku Ghetto. Decided to intervene this one side battle, Lelouch send his force to rescue the Japanese citizen and help the local resistance.

Ambush and destroy a group of enemy Sutherland except one as Lelouch hijacks the knightmare then hack the control and ID signal. Lelouch using his force and help the rebels lead them into a counterattack against the Britannia army, corner Viceroy Clovis la Britannia who now wish he had bring experimental Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot.

However before the resistance can go any further, Lelouch order them to halt and secretly escape through the tunnel since the people are now all evacuate. While at the same time Lelouch and his group sneak in the Mobile Fortress, G1. An explosion in the far side of the ghetto occurred just as the Britannia Army realizes the terrorist are retreating before they decides to give chase, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire, under the order of Lelouch holding a gunpoint on Clovis.

Lelouch use his evil present spell on Clovis and their men on the bridge making them his minion. He orders Clovis to tell a lie to the media that a poison gas was stole from the private research laboratory from the terrorist and later found out it inside the Shinjuku Ghetto. Clovis's army manages to burn the poison gas from the explosion just occur as the fire eats away the poison gas but in heavy casualties. That way Clovis won't be disinherited but he will be taking a few lines down for this incompetent operation.

Ashford Academy

When Lelouch returns home and Ashford Academy at the next morning, he discovers that Kallen Stadtfeld, one of the terrorists he helped in Shinjuku, attends the same school. Lelouch decide to make a private call on Kallen to give a message to her group to join his resistance.

On that night the news announced the Prince Clovis poor handily against the terrorist will be stepping down as Viceroy to Sub-Viceroy and the one taking the position as Viceroy will be Cornelia li Britannia.

Hearing the news, Lelouch with Nunnally help to prepared eventually counter against Cornelia's force where Euphemia arrive early in area 11 and staying in Clovis's estate. Lelouch dons the pseudonym Zero and Nunnally dons a Nemo present themselves at the meeting with Kallen and Kaname Ohgi's group.

Zero have offer Ohgi's group to be his allies and show them the benefit. However when the meeting was over with Ohgi's group accepting Zero offer and the group went their separate home, Kallen being alone in her room Zero appear out of nowhere before her and offer another one only for her. Magic something that only appears in fantasy but it has to keep a secret including not telling Ohgi and her comrade. If not Zero will simply erase her memory ever happen but after Kallen thinks this through accept the power of using magecraft.

Euphemia trying to sneak out but were stop by Jeremiah Gottwald and the pureblood group then inform Clovis of Euphemia action. Euphemia unable to escape being watch by Jeremiah's group had no chose to give in. Later, Cornelia li Britannia arrives to the country where Euphemia and Clovis was waiting for her in the plate form, Cornelia intent to show those terrorist upstarts and bring honor back to Clovis name.

Suzaku transfers into the Camelot department as the test pilot. Cornelia continues her hunt for one who humiliated Clovis, destroying several rebel strongholds but finding no clues to the whereabouts of the rebel who shame Clovis.

Saitama Ghetto

Britannia Military authorities inform the media that her force will attack in Saitama Ghetto anytime, a known hiding place for terrorists. Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry to that area is restricted.

In reality is Cornelia issues a provoke challenge to the rebel who shame her brother by simulating the conditions in Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch accepts her provocation and goes with his force to the aid of the Saitama resistance.

Lelouch don his Zero identity and his force infiltrates a soldier's Knightmare while giving orders to the Saitama rebels. The Saitama rebels fall apart the minute the rebels the pressure by Cornelia's superior army and the resistance cell's dissimilar motivations. Quickly break the formation and surrender only for the Saitama rebels to be killed without mercy by Britannia force however Lelouch force set a trap as he Zero reveal himself on the top of the ruin building as one of the Britannia soldier spotted him and report to Mobile Fortress, G1.

When Cornelia get image of the enemy, she instantly recognize him and order her troop to retreat but it was too late as Zero spring the trap that explode and kill must of Cornelia force.

While the Britannia armies are disorganize and chaos, Zero using this distraction allows his force to escape.

Six Kyoto Secret Meeting

Lelouch cloak as Zero meet with the Six Kyoto represented Taizo Kirihara and Japan Liberation Front present his plan for the freedom of Japan. They were skeptical Zero's plan could work but it better then Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe plan to take over a hotel and its occupant's hostage and since Zero had already proofing himself war against Britannia in Africa and Middle Eastern Federation there little room to doubt his word.

While they wait for Cornelia to make her move for Zero's plan to be in effect, the Black Knight are sent on a mission on terrorists who involve civilians, an overbearing military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers, if the law would not punish them, then the Black Knight would soon they find themselves to be popular among the Japanese although in silent.

The time has come, Lelouch's sleeping agent Clovis had being told that his sister Cornelia and the Britannia Army heads to Narita, hoping to destroy the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front just as Lelouch expected.

Zero inform the Six Kyoto and Japan Liberation Front of Cornelia's force arrival and begin to prepared as the Six Kyoto decide to grand Zero and Black Knight their knightmare the Guren Mk-II as a test to their ability. Zero gives Kallen the Guren key as her pilot. Black Knight patiently awaits Britannia on top of Narita Mountain.

Narita

Britannia Army arrives and has secured the Narita area, Cornelia with her two knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton will take their separate group to attack while Euphemia and Clovis stay in G1 although Cornelia wish Euphemia didn't come her sister was stubborn to wish to witness her battle.

Britannia Army begins their attack as JLF defend against them. As the Britannia forces close in on the Front's headquarters, Kallen utilizes her new Knightmare Frame, the Guren Mk-II, to cause a massive landslide that takes out much of the Britannia forces while the JLF already forewarn Zero's plan JLF knightmare pilot quickly eject into a safe area and JLF soldier went under the tunnels to avoid the mudslide.

The Black Knights' head on assault while the JLF counterattack on the side on the Britannia Army in Narita proves successful and Cornelia is cornered by Kallen and Lelouch. Euphemia's beg Clovis and he comply to let the Camelot to launch their knightmare Lancelot, the pilot Suzaku rushes onto the battlefield to rescue Cornelia.

Zero who already has the Dungeon Heart territory the Narita area, sense a lone knightmare is approaching at their location fast. Even he was surprise the white knightmare capability as the pilot use crazy method by shooting the forest that create a clear path to Cornelia location once reach the white knightmare manage to destroy against three Burai, only Kallen and her Gurren seem to be evenly match against the white knightmare. However Zero seeing it causing problem the longer they stay and the JLF and the Black Knight already escape decide to make a tactical retreat but Zero won't go without a consolation price which his stealth force has sneakily invade Mobile G1 using his Keeper power to send his group right under G1. The stealth force subdues their operating crew and kidnapped Euphemia then escape before anyone realize what happen.

Cornelia return to G1, she found out the men are unconscious including her brother Clovis but Euphemia is missing then she find a note tag on the wall saying Zero has kidnapped her. Cornelia fall in grieve as her two knights couldn't find a word of comfort.

Cornelia receive a video phone call from Zero and Cornelia outrage of the nerve Zero give only to stop that Euphemia put in the screen. Seeing Euphemia, Clovis beg Zero to release his sister even willing to trade his life for her but Zero deny and assure the royal family, this isn't a demand or a trade but a message that Euphemia won't be harm and will become his guest/prisoner for her the rest of her life as long Britannia ideal exist then call off the video before Cornelia rebuke.

Cornelia once again outrage by this situation decides to hunt down Zero and his Black Knight to save Euphemia but mercenary group being known to be mysterious who can be anywhere and yet nowhere. The only group who might have a clue about their hidden whereabouts would be the JLF.

Later Kallen and Lelouch found out that Shirley's father is die from the mudslide in Narita and are separately reflect upon the deaths of innocents in the Narita campaign, with both vowing to press on.

Cornelia search has found the escape remain of JLF in the Port Yokosuka.

Port Yokosuka

In the middle of the night Britannia Army including Suzaku using Lancelot attack Japan Liberation Front freighter ship as it taking off port. What Britannia and Cornelia didn't know that Zero already capture all the member of JLF using Reality Marble with the help of Origa and Medea then put the JLF member to sleep. Replace the men with a few homunculi puppet disguise as JLF uniform before Cornelia's force arrives and using the ship to lure in open water into a trap. Lelouch detonates the Japan Liberation Front freighter as the Britannia Knightmares Portman begins to board giving the Black Knights the element of surprise.

Black Knight takes out as many Sutherland and Gloucester by pushing them out of the port dropping them down into the sea before they have the chance to act. Leaving Cornelia vulnerable as her Gloucester is not full active is being push down by Zero's Burai only for Suzaku's Lancelot attack Zero's Burai saving Cornelia.

Suzaku's Lancelot attacks Zero's Burai, easily overpowering his weaker Burai with the Lancelot, forcing Zero to leave the battle with the rest of the Black Knight.

Regardless the fail attempts to capture Cornelia, the JLF member were safely transport to China.

Ashford Academy

After the battle the next day, Lelouch and Nunnally sense someone probing their mind but manage to block it and search whoever doing it. Lelouch using his Keeper power use his keeper eye to search the area and notice a suspected Chinese person moving away. When Lelouch give a chase the suspect start to run away but he couldn't escape as Lelouch use his alchemist power to create a prison right under the run away in the distance with his keeper power.

Lelouch brought this man by teleport magic to his hideout and C.C. instantly recognize him, Mao her former contractor.

C.C. explains her history with Mao, a young man who uses his Geass mind-reading abilities and how his inability to turn his Geass off drove him insane. Understanding this Lelouch use his magecraft to erase Mao memory and seal his geass to give him a new start in life then send him away somewhere in China. In C.C. small corner of her heart watching Mao making a new life, she was grateful for Lelouch.

C.C. departs as a messenger to the Chinese Federation secretly thought C.C. mission is infiltrate the Geass Cult secret base and show proof to Li Xingke of High Eunuchs selling Chinese Federation and Tianzi.

Once she return, Lelouch plan to ruin Charles's Ragnarok Connection depend how much the emperor progress is close to finish it.

Art Museum

An inauguration ceremony of Clovis' grand opening of art museum is being held, with Clovis judging the art works.

While Lelouch agree to the Four Holy Sword request to rescue their leader Kyoshiro Tohdoh. In the prison Suzaku with Lloyd and Cecile are signing document for Suzaku to execute his former teacher Tohdoh. Only for the Black Knight break in prison, during the rescue mission, Zero convinces Tohdoh to join the Black Knights. The Lancelot appears and attempts to stop them, but Lelouch is able to predict its movements and plan a counterattack. Lancelot's cockpit is damaged revealing Suzaku within. Lelouch is shocked and orders an immediate retreat as reinforcements arrive.

Later on after the media spread the news the identity of Lancelot's pilot Suzaku, he is scorned by the Britannia people due to his nationality. It has gotten so bad that Schneizel has to please the people by signing a new pilot from the Knight of Round to calm the public and have Suzaku become a substitute.

Zero establishes the hierarchy of the Black Knights discusses what to do with Suzaku, someone suggest to assassinating but Zero has other plan. Beside Zero's grand plan is ready to begin regardless what Suzaku case will be, it meaningless once it start.

Shikinejima Military Base

Cornelia and Clovis got word to meet their brother Schneizel el Britannia at a Britannia military base on Shikinejima. He arrives with his floating airship; the Avalon and he also bring the new pilot Gino. Camelot team also comes with the knightmare and former pilot Suzaku and Lancelot.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Clovis have sibling reuniting until one of their men inform Zero had pirate broadcast is aired to announce creation of the United States of Japan. He starts by detonating the sakuradite mines in Mount Fuji and two more sakuradite mines property by Britannia Empire.

Britannia royal highnesses deal with the chaos, the Black Knight quickly take over Okinawan in mere few hours without Britannia military and government realize before they were too late.

Okinawan

Lelouch had Dungeon Heart territory the whole Okinawan. Using his keeper power he bomb sleeping gas, cut all power, scramble their communication system in all the police station, military base, city hall, and the media station. Black Knight moves in to finish the job.

From there, Zero declares to the world that Okinawan is now United States of Japan territory.

+++One Year Later+++

Since the that declaration in Okinawan, Britannia force invade the land twice both has fail against Black Knight as they remember why they call them the wall. With their insect knightmare able to dive underwater into the sand, Britannia fleet is unable to detect their insect knightmare with sonar and get ambush continually.

Sakuradite mines blown up there is a shortage of military weapon. However the world become surprise when United States of Japan news that they has made artificially synthesize sakuradite and are now mass producing to sell on Chinese Federation and E.U. of course they aren't selling any for Britannia.

Britannia has try to figure out the secret to synthesize sakuradite but they aren't even close to discovering and their spy in Okinawan can't even find out where is the factory synthesize sakuradite because Lelouch using the power of his Dungeon Heart and alchemist ability underground that have no door or tunnel the only way to get in is teleport magic.

Over time while Britannia is still strong, their knightmare and weapon start to become outdated while E.U. starting become stronger with new weapon and knightmare slowly pushing the invader Britannia army back even with Schneizel leading the best he can do with limited resources is hold their stand.

On the bright side for Cornelia, Princess Euphemia has being return to her since Zero has no longer any use for her.

Even thought, Britannia put a blockage between the borders of Okinawan and Britannia territory Area 11, the people eleven runaway to Okinawan each day to become Japanese again losing more free labor industries.

Ashford Academy

The whole year has pass as Lelouch and Nunnally continues to maintain their facade as a student. Well Suzaku had move to E.U. with the Camelot team to fight in a war. Until recently Suzaku return back to Area 11 because Britannia is preparing a full scale attack against USJ using a few dozen airships with the Emperor Charles personally coming.

In anticipation, the Black Knight fortify there defends however Lelouch know that this invasion is just a diversion for Charles real plan the Ragnarok Connection.

The battle for Okinawa gets underway, Britannia airship fleet went over the defenses line where the insect knightmare can reach and land on the ground launching their knightmare decimate the Black Knights defend, with Nunnally, Arturia, Medusa, Bazett with their custom made knightmare to keep them at bay.

As the Emperor inside the Thought Elevator prepares to begin Ragnarok in Kamine Island, Lelouch with a team of his Black Knight head to Kamine Island. They have quickly attack the Britannia military forces leading by Bismarck, during the conflict the Black Knight give Lelouch and his team a chance to pass through, marches to the world of C into the Sword of Akasha.

Within the Sword of Akasha, Emperor and Marianne reveal their intention and initiate Ragnarok and Zero can understand their reason, but Zero realizing long ago the world the Emperor desires has no future. Regardless Zero point out the flaw in their ideal, Charles and Marianne continue their plan to kill god the collective unconscious mind of humanity, the personification of the gods the Emperor sought to defeat.

The world plunge to chaos as the people of the world feels their minds disappearing and ripping their soul apart as the Ragnarok Connection activated. Charles laughs frantic as he sees the world only to stop as Zero laugh.

Zero point at the Sword of Akasha, Charles and Marianne become shock seeing the humanity collective unconscious return back. Zero explains he already was aware their Ragnarok Connection and plant a special device all around the world which is the Grail Transmutation Circle that cancel the effect.

Though it won't be able to cover the whole world is able to protect 60% of the human population, the most people who dead is the homeland of Britannia. The kicker however is Zero has a hidden camera had being air during their conversation. Not only that Zero's special force as taking over the Geass Cult and exposing their entire dirty secret in the web.

Zero left, it doesn't matter Lelouch's get his revenge and justice for the people of Britannia will do it for him but the one get Charles and the group working with him first was one of Charles's smarter children Schneizel.

Still the Britannia people are out for blood including some of the military soldier even few of the Knight of Round seeking Charles death. Before it become worse, Zero the savoir of the world reveal himself is the exile prince Lelouch return, shocking the people of the world. Lelouch declares himself the new Emperor of Britannia with Nunnally and his mistresses at his side.

Right away people who yet recover from the news Emperor Lelouch help the people of all nations recover the damage that Charles had cause to the world, Lelouch using him as a focus of hatred of the world.

After four years Emperor Lelouch steps down his position and appoints Euphemia as the new Empress. While Lelouch with his wives and sister watch the world in the shadow keeping in balance as the shadow rule of the world.

The End

AN:

review how do you think.

this is a one shot summary so don't expect another chapter out of this.

My next work will be CG/Fate Stay Night or CG/Command and Conquer. Here two rough draft to peak. On that note check out Code Geass Crossover Ideas by wolfblood123 chapter 31 if you over plan to make fanfic.

1. CG/FSN

In the bad ending where sakura and alter saber manage to give birth to Angra_Maiya. Ayala in order to stop that summons couple of counter guardians and order it to stop Angra's birth. One of them is zero aka Lelouch.

Lelouch and the team of counter guardian. Battle a fierce and bloody until the end of the battle Lelouch using his noble phantom zero requiem on Angra and take all his sin and hate unto himself, saving the soul of illya, rider, alter saber and sakura.

Using the power of the Angrahe revise time back before the fifth holy war started. However,when sakura, saber, rider, and illya wake up, they discover theybecome outside the timeline. Lelouch explain to the girls his reality marble C world and show them the parallel worldsand as they witness their counterpart gain a happy ending.

Lelouch was fading away the price using his zero requiems itsending his life. Before he disappear,Lelouch give girls the now two purify Holy Grail one from the 3rd and 4th Grail was trapped in the Greater Grail since the 3rd war and Lelouch use the 5th grail.

Lelouch now gone, sakura, saber, illya, and rider who was brought alone doesn't know what they going to wish for, seeing lelouch had in a way grand their wish by having their alternate-self have a happy ending in a twist sense fulfilling their wish. They don't know what to do.

That when Ayala appear and give them a suggestion. Ayala show them lelouch's timeline when he was alive how he was an ex-prince taking care of his sister and fighting against Brittiannia as zero.

The girls feel lelouch deserve better than this after seeing the zero requiem then they decide what they wish for. Sakura and Illya wish to help zero in his time of need and give lelouch a better life. Saber no longer a king decide to be a knight a knight to serve lelouch. Rider simply goes along with sakura.

The girls went to the world of code geass from to be with lelouch side.

Code geass world

Lelouch was going his usually school life when he recess a letter asking to meet him in a private area once there he meet sakura, saber, rider, and illya and give their service and loyalty to destroy Britannia.

2. CG/C&C

Lelouch use his geass on Ragnarok connection to continue tomorrow, doing so cause his parent to slowly fade away.

Knight of one sense that charle lose, Schneizel decides Lelouch is too much of a threat & took the chance to destroys him and charles with FLEIJA in the island.

charles didn't want to go down without a fight grasp lelouch by the neck just when the FLEIJA strike. It causes a chain reaction that makes lelouch become immortal with the code and throw him to time and space losing his memory.

When he awakens he does not remember anything he discovers he is in an alien planet that is empty where he also finds aliens called blue skin ladies, he tries to find out who he is & also helps the Keepers as well.

Lelouch later become the become one of the first Spectre

In time he meets other Aliens where he gets involved in many conflicts like The Rachni War & the Krogon rebellion where in that time he became a Spectre.

He left & went to a part of space that had not been uncharted before where a malfunction in the ship had him crashed. There he discovered the planet is called earth & meets other humans he crashed during WWI knowing he will be stuck there for years until space travel is possible makes a life for himself.

that it, it still a working progress if you want more complete version check out wolfblood123.


End file.
